Fraternity in Brotherhood
by DeSaints
Summary: A little tale about the origins of Tidus sword, Brotherhood in Old Zanarkand. Contains FFX2 stuff and is ONESHOT. R


"Talks" - Self Learning

'Thoughts' - Again...

**Once Said** - You got the Drill

I only say that is my first Fanfic after some time.

**_I OWN NOTHING. I ONLY WRITE BASED ON, BUT NEVER TO PROFIT FROM IT. SQUARESOFT OR SQUARE-ENIX RULES ALL THE WAY._**

"Son, come here."

The once familiar voice sounded strange to Shuyin, who both surprised and suspicious turned around to see his father, Zecht, waving at him amidst the platform filled with people.

"What does he want now?" He whispered to himself, while trying to maintain his fake smile straight on his face. _'I guess it is appropriate…'_ his mind wondered as he once again remembered where we was. That late afternoon, whose's glow shinned deep into Zanarkand's waters was a mirror of an impossible calm and sham.

War was stirring with Bevelle down in the south, way beyond the high mountains who had always kept them both apart. But, now there were no bars hold them; not after the destruction of the Mountain Colony wich left only floating ruins amidst the icy crags of Gagazet. Many knew… the army of summoner's wouldn't be enough to hold the mighty machine of Bevelle, especially now that a new rumour has been spread, a rumour of terrible machina that could destroy the entire world. But, Lord Yevon was confident, as his daughter Yunalesca gave hope to the people. In fact, it was their only hope, and a vain one.

"Shuyin! For one moment I thought I'd lost you!"

"But you haven't, father." He answered with a crooked smile, hugging slightly with distrust the old, but muscular man who, even afflicted with the signs of age and vice, had still enough strength to hold his son.

"I'm happy to see you before the departure."

"I'm too, father."

"I just… wanted to see you before…"

"Why have you come here, father?" Shuyin asked bluntly without any considerations, much less caring to see in his own father's eyes a shine of regret and pride in his son."

"I have one thing for you." He said at last picking up the almost hidden package he had been carrying since his home in low Zanarkand.

"This isn't… is it?!" Shuyin asked astonished, as Zecht handed over the long and swift wrap. "Why… why are you giving this to… me?"

"It was your grandfather's sword. And his own grandfather and so on. Fraternity is not only mine, but ours. He is a legacy I wish to continue…"

Shuyin cooled of when he heard that sentence. So _he_ wanted to continue his legacy. _'Fitting for a man who spent his life envying his son's accomplishments.'_ In truth, Shuyin felt like just turn his back and go away, far from that man who only knew failure; as a royal guardian for Lady Yunalesca, then as blitzball player of little importance. _'Must I endure this all the time?'_

Yet Zecht was no fool, and soon saw in his son's face the thoughts within. He unwrapped the weapon, showing its watery blade and soft grip, while holding it to so Shuyin could take it. But he did not. They were silent in a noisy crowed, waving to those soldiers who were to depart but condemn to never return.

"I know that I've not been the best father… I know too that I have not been a father at all, sometimes. But I say this from the deepest part of my heart, because… I've always loved you. And now… you are going to a place from where you may not comeback."

"I will be back…" He said sadly while glimpsing the extinguishing red sun beyond the horizon. "I promised Lenne. I will not allow our dream to fade and die, like mom. I won't."

"Stop, please. I know that you blamed me for her death, but what could I do? There were so many things that words couldn't express. I don't know why, but I think this is the last time I can see you and hell, I will take my opportunity."

"There are… always words to say «I love you», there are always words to say… «I'm sorry». These I've never heard from you… either."

Shuyin once again looked upon his father's face, taken down by the weight of his own sins and finally said before heading down into the train once more. "In the end, words do echo through out time; but that does not mean we can live without our sorrows… and they never forgive."

He started walking, finally saying "Goodbye father; this might really be the last time we met."

"At least take the sword!" Zecht screamed in the middle of the crowd who for one second stared at him, with the wet blade in his hand.

Shuyin looked down, and then by hearing the roar of the train, he finally said with a sad and rough voice "I'm going to miss my train. Sorry, but that's your legacy; not mine. And will never will be."

"Shuyin… I'm sorry! I do you want to comeback! That's why I'm giving you this, so you can return! Please!"

Yet his screams were in vain. Shuyin had already boarded and moments after, the train went on the rail, disappearing soon after in the hill. Zecht was left alone, with the dying sunshine reflected by the blade's pure water that would cut all foes.

"Shuyin… I do love you… I'm sorry…"

--

Only weeks later Zanarkand was at its end. Yevon had asked the ultimate sacrifice, but Zecht did not answer. He knew his son's death was unavoidable. If in not in Bevelle… it would be later or sooner. He knew of Yevon's plans for the final aeon and he warned the people of Zanarkand, but it was ignored. After all, who would listen too an old drunkard who sucked all he could of his very own son's success?

**Do not listen to Yevon! Zanarkand is lost, and we can't so a thing! If you do this, we will only perpetuate our arrogance, our pride in not giving up when we still can. Our greatest error… The sin of throwing away hope and drown sorrow in eternal death…**

He said not that long ago, when there were still people in the city somehow. Now, they were all far from there, in the core of the mountain that would become their final resting place. Zecht was now alone, wandering in the empty city; with the sword that could have save his son's live in his hands.

"May you serve someone who… can change something. Some one who understands the meaning…"

And so we threw the sword into the Zanarkand waters, were soon SIN would rage, destroying the corpse city that Zanarkand would become…

--

But the end did not come then. A story had still to be finished. For a 1000 years of darkness, the sword was carried by the winds and the waves, seeing places that man had never been or heard. Only to be washed away into a small island, were a orange haired man would end up seeing it.

"A sword?" He said picking it up, wielding its watery blade into the sun. "Very nice, ya? Well, gone to Besaid with you."

As he reached the little village, his small brother saw him and tried to get the strength to tell him what he had just done.

"Chappu! Look what I have found at the beach!" he said cheerfully while waving the blade in the air.

"Yes, Wakka…"

"What's wrong, ya? You always love when…"

"Wakka… I've joined the Crusaders."

Lulu also couldn't believe when she saw Wakka's face turn pale and look with a frightening gaze.

"You've done what?!"

"Yes… I will fight SIN at the Djose shore… not far from Mushroom Rock. I have to…" He sighed while holding his hand with Lulu. "I hope you understand…"

"Y-yes…" Wakka answered shocked up, picking up the sword that he had dropped when he heard such news "At least, use this. By Yevon's grace, it will protect you."

"But it's yours. You found it. You should keep it."

"Well, you'll need it more. After all, you have to return safe and sound, so we can have that blitz tournament and the _special cup_ after."

The laughter that was heard by them three was happy, but not remembered when Chappu put his first step in the boat, while holding an Al Bhed machina instead of Wakka's sword, for he had left it in his hut at the island…

--

"Ya, sleepy head! It was about time for you to wake up!"

"Sorry, Wakka. At least I slept well!" Tidus excused himself with a smile, while his curiosity pushed his wits about the bluish thing Wakka kept hidden behind his legs.

"I have this for ya. Take it." Wakka finally said while showing the sword, handling it at last to Tidus.

"Whoa! Cool!" He said jovially while holding the sword high, while the new morning rays shined the translucent blade.

"That's… the sword you gave Chappu" Lulu remarked, recognizing the unique design of the sword.

"Uh?" Tidus asked cleverly when he heard that, not waiting for Wakka's response.

"Well, he never used it. So, I gave it to him." Wakka looked once again to Tidus and said with a gentle, but determined tone "It's yours know. Have you already decided what to call her?"

"I… really don't know." He initially answered, before recalling that the sword was previously owned by Wakka's brother Chappu. "Well… maybe Brotherhood. What you think?"

"Nice, although…" He noticed the concerned look on Tidus face. He probably was feeling bad for naming the weapon after… "Never mind. Use it well, eh?"

"I will…"

"Yuna, you don't really need so much luggage." Lulu interrupted, making the boys look at the entrance of the temple.

And so, a fated blade echoed in time, bounded to destiny by the words of despair of a man who lived by his dreams and failed; a hand whose son was a star who influenced the dead themselves to create another star… but, as all stories have their beginning, also they have their end. Dreams as well.

"**May you serve ****someone who… can change something. Some one who understands the meaning…"**

... of life.


End file.
